Winter Cup final match
by devilnightking100
Summary: Picking up right after episode 12 and using what I knew from the third OVA, I wrote the match between Einhard and Fuka that we didn't get to see. My knowledge for this is strictly anime-based, so no flames, otherwise read and review! T because I'm paranoid.


_**I just cannot leave well enough alone, can I? But, even if it's by one, this (surprisingly good) series is going to have more fanfic on this site. Hope you guys enjoy, I'll turn the girls on you if you flame.**_

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Einhard and Fuka faced each other. The final match of the Winter Cup was about to begin. _Now to see just how far I've_ _come._ Fuuka thought, getting into her stance, one that her mentor mirrored.

"Good luck, Fuka-san." Einhard said.

"You too." Fuka replied with a smile and a nod.

The gong sounded, and the two fighters watched each other's movements, waiting for an opening. It was Fuka who moved first, throwing a jab that Einhard blocked before countering with a quick punch of her own. Fuka couldn't get her guard up in time, and took the hit that landed squarely in her stomach, causing her to gasp before managing to recover and attack. Throwing two more jabs before a swift kick, Einhard managed to block them, but only barely. Not giving up on her assault, Fuka began throwing hooks and uppercuts, a few managing to land if the pained grunts from her opponent were anything to go on.

"She's doing pretty well." Rinne said with a smile.

"Yeah, Fuuka-san has gotten really strong." Vivio agreed.

"But her opponent is strong as well." Miura reminded her friends. "This'll be a close fight."

Everyone nodded as they turned their attention back to the match. Fuka was defending against an onslaught from Einhard, viscous left and right hooks aimed at her head she tried to block. Fuka dodged a particularly strong left hook and got behind Einhard, throwing a kick that found home in the platinum blonde's side, stunning her for a moment and causing her to stagger back. She managed to recover, glaring at her brunette opponent. _I need to be more careful._ she schooled herself, putting her guard up as she and Fuka circled each other. Einhard saw Fuka coming, but she still had to be quick to block the jabs and hooks coming her way.

And then Fuka decided to switch things up, thrusting her palms into Einhard's stomach and forcing her back before throwing a high kick that Einhard ducked under. "My turn!" Einhard snapped, throwing an uppercut into Fuka's sternum. Fuka backed off, putting her guard up as Einhard came at her. Jabs and hooks came at her, and she couldn't stop them all, especially when Einhard started throwing uppercuts and kicks into the mix._ I've got to get some distance between us._ she thought, jumping back for some breathing room.

"Not that easy." Einhard whispered, covering the distance in two easy strides and throwing a gut twisting punch into Fuka's stomach, causing her to gasp and fall back.

"Down!" the automatic ref declared, starting its count.

"Fuu-chan, get up!" Rinne called, the first of many as the other girls began calling for Fuka to wake.

Sure enough, the brunette managed to get back to her feet. "I can still fight." she assured the ref, putting her fists up. The two fighters rushed each other, meeting in the middle as they threw a punch each for a cross-counter. Fuka staggered back, huffing a bit as she got her bearings. Einhard came at her again, throwing an explosive punch that Fuka took the full brunt of, causing her to spin and land against the ropes. Einhard tried to press her advantage, but Fuka dodged around her opponent's attacks and managed to get off the ropes, beginning her counter assault.

Her fists glowing, Fuka threw punch after punch, Einhard blocking them, but her arms were starting to go numb from the constant attacks. Dodging a punch, Einhard was going to uppercut Fuka, only to be met with the brunette girl's foot as it came toward her, landing in her face and knocking her to the ground. "Down!" the auto voice called again. Cursing under her breath, she stood back up, assuring the ref she could still fight. Just as the two were about to start exchanging blows again, the gong rang, signaling the end of the round.

After a quick break and some encouraging words/fighting suggestions, the two fighters met in the middle. The gong rang, and the fighters set up their guard, each waiting for the other to move. Once again, Fuka started the melee, throwing jabs and hooks which Einhard blocked, then a sudden uppercut that caught her chin causing her to stumble back. Fuka pressed her advantage, throwing a roundhouse into her side, but Einhard dodged the kick, using the precious seconds the follow-through granted her to land a solid blow on Fuka, causing her to cough slightly as Einhard had really been punishing her midsection.

Einhard threw a kick, the attack hitting home in Fuka's side, causing her to fall for the second time that match. It took longer, but the brunette stood up, glaring defiantly at her opponent and mentor. _I can do this. _Fuka reminded herself. _I've become so much stronger since I started. I know I can win!_ "I won't stop here!" she shouted, blue aura swirling around her fist. "Sky-Severing Knuckle!" she shouted, hitting Einhard dead on.

"Direct hit!" Vivio cheered.

"Go Fu-chan!" Rinne cheered.

Einhard gasped in pain as she skidded back, her legs shaking as her body tried to handle the pain. _So __that's what this feels like._ she thought dryly, focusing on staying on her feet. She managed to remain standing, much to everyone's shock. "My turn." she declared, pulling her fist back. "Sky-Severing Knuckle!" she shouted, throwing the attack at Fuka's stunned face, connecting and causing the brunette to fly back.

"Fuka!" everyone in her corner called in worry.

Everyone waited with bated breath as they saw Fuka land hard on the ring floor, rolling a few times before landing on her stomach, sprawled out. After a few seconds, the gong rang. "KO." the auto voice declared. The crowd erupted into cheers as the medical team rushed into the ring.

"Aww, so close too." Miura sighed, watching Einhard's hand get raised in victory.

"Winner by knockout! Einhard Stratos!" the announcer called, the crowd going wild.

...

Fuka sat up in her bed sighing dejectedly. "I really thought I had her with that." she complained.

"So did we. I don't know who was more surprised that she didn't go down." Rinne agreed from her spot next to her. "But you'll get her next time. And if you don't, I'll have to knock you out myself."

Fuka laughed. "Deal." she agreed before everyone else came in, wanting to check on their fallen comrade. _I may have lost today, but there will be other matches._ Fuka thought as she assured everyone she was fine. _I just have to keep getting stronger._

**_And done! Not gonna lie, shorter than I was going for. But hey, it happens sometimes, right? Anyway, this was mostly based off of the fact that during the third OVA for Vivid Strike, it was made clear Einhard went to the Under 19 division undefeated, so I had to assume she beat Fuka. I am going on record that I haven't actually watched Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, but I'll be starting... probably by the time this is posted. So leave a review, hope you enjoyed, and I've got some anime to watch! SO until next time!_**


End file.
